Station Varyag
Currently in the most basic phases of construction, Varyag ''is a set of dual dyson spheres, one nested within the other, built around the red giant VXG7U9 Frozhdoi. Design and Location In 991 ATGW, Dorchev Orbital Construction (DOC), Mogdov Solar and Geothermal (MS&G), and Krunoslav Mining and Minerals (KMM) were all simultaneously approached by high-ranking personnel representing the Imperial Armed Forces and the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate government. Researchers several years prior investigating the merits of the matrioshka brain determined that such a structure, used properly, could greatly advance the EIT's power and influence, not to mention assist with research and simulation massively. The representatives approaching the three companies made an offer: construct a fully-functional matrioshka brain in Eteno space with self-sufficient facilities and defense systems in exchange for an undisclosed amount of Grums, heightened convoy protection priority for a hundred years, and exclusive construction, mining, and power generation rights for 5% of the Kklxin worlds (once they are captured). The three companies, from there on known as DMK, accepted the offer, and petitioned the Supreme Commander to come up with the name for the station. The Supreme Commander, as a tribute to the ship he captained during his time with the Imperial Navy, replied that the station be named ''Varyag. Varyag ''would consist of two dyson spheres, one inside the other, built mostly on-site. The inner sphere would be covered completely in solar panels, designed to absorb all of the energy radiated by the host star. The outer shell would be filled with truly countless microcomputers, powered by the energy absorbed by the inner sphere. If completed, ''Varyag would be the most powerful computer known to the galaxy, and the most expensive one at that. Located deep within Eteno space, the star Frozhdoi was deemed suitable to be the home of Varyag due to both its young age, size, and the multitude of large, lifeless bodies orbiting it. DMK mobile survey stations escorted by Imperial Navy carrier groups swarmed the Frozhdoi system, searching high and low for anything of use to the project. All eleven planets, devoid of any life, were deemed suitable for extensive mining and extraction facilities to feed extra material to the project. At one point, DMK planned to destoy the planets outright and simply extract whatever was useful from the rubble, but the group's Dhragolon employees protested this idea. After careful thought, the plan was scrapped, and the creator of the idea, a MS&G engineer named Felix Fedorov Zhevhyit, was demoted. After the survey stations identified all potentially useful materials in the Frozhdoi system, DMK mobile extraction systems were brought in alongside Imperial Navy Olympus Stations. DOC was tasked with establishing construction stations, and infrastructure for construction staff to live in during the projected thirty-year project. MS&G was given the responsibility of extracting all possible power from Frozhdoi and her planets before construction began to help reduce costs and fuel the extraction of material resources. Finally, KMM was designated the chief project supplier, with the task of extracting as many resources as possible from the system's planets, asteroid belts, and gas clouds, as well as step up resource production at other sites to fuel the construction project. KMM, however, eventually proved incapable of producing enough resources to fuel the entire construction process, and was forced to buy bulk from other resource companies. Even so, KMM left the project with their coffers stuffed. Construction On the first day of 994 ATGW, construction officially began with the battleship ENS Bronx ''towed four pre-built solar panel units into position around Frozhdoi. Construction ships, both automated and remotely controlled, connected these panels to create the first part of the inner sphere. DMK moved at a feverish pace to churn out solar panel units in the Frozhdoi system, before they would be towed by various craft into position, where unmanned craft would connect them. All sorts of ships have and currently are participating in the movement of material and panels, with ships from the Imperial Navy's beefed-up guard unit in the system, independent movers, major shipping companies, and foreign companies either donating or leasing their services for the endeavor. Construction plans called for at least half of the inner sphere to be constructed before the outer sphere's construction could begin. In 1,009 ATGW, this landmark was reached, and the first outer sphere units were moved into position. The units' microcomputers (as well as the easier-to-produce solar panels installed on the inner sphere) were constructed at locations all around the EIT to be shipped to Frozhdoi, where construction crews would install them inside (on, in the case of the solar panels) the reinforced metal panels built on-site. Currently, about half of ''Varyag's computers are working at full capacity, and are rented out for hours at a time to research groups to help lower project costs. Future Additions Being such a large facility/target, ''Varyag ''will require many additional facilities after the main construction is done. These include: *Living facilities. The station's staff will be quite large, as the computers will require near-constant observation and maintenance. Support staff and researchers will also need quarterings, as the station's many personnel will require help in order to keep their attention focused fully on the two spheres' systems, and most heavy research will be conducted on-site. *Research facilities. Facilities for all manner of researchers and military strategists (''Varyag ''has much potential as a strategic simulator on top of being the perfect research tool) to study and work. *Defense facilities. To protect against attacks, docks and barracks will need to be constructed for Imperial Marines and ships of the Imperial Navy to stay. In addition, automated and manned guns will be installed all across the outer sphere. *Public facilities. Visitors, from tourists to foreign dignitaries, will need somewhere to go. Category:Content Category:Ships Category:Stars Category:Stellar Masses Category:Eteno